Sick?
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: 'Ya ampun Kami-sama, kau demam Sasuke-kun'  'Kau itu bukan robot Baka'  'Hn, ternyata drama itu benar.'  Warning : AU n OoC. RnR?a itu benar.'  Warning : AU n OoC. RnR?


a **One**shot **SasuSaku**

**Sick?**

**XXXXXXX**

**Naruto** ©** Mas**ashi **Kishi**moto

**S**tory © My **imagination**

**Warning :**

SasuSaku **pair's**, **AU**, **OOC** tingkat dewa, **GJ**. **Etc**.

**XXXXX**

Enjoy this one** Savers **

**XXXXX**

Pria berambut raven itu berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya. Helaian depan rambut ravennya menjuntai jatuh menghalangi sebagian wajah depannya yang tampan. Di bawah matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam yang nyata, bibirnya mulai memutih pucat.

Keadaan Sasuke saat ini sangat tak pantas untuk di lihat oleh para fansnya. Ia sedang kacau.

Jas dark bluenya sudah terlempar sembarang di sofa ruang tamu―yang di lewatinya tadi sebelum menuju kamar― dasinya terpasang longgar di kemeja hem panjangnya yang berwarnah putih gading dengan tiga kancing atas yang terbuka. Celananya kusut. Belum lagi, lengan baju hemnya yang sengaja Ia lipat sebatas siku.

Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat dan juga 'perawat'nya saat ini.

CKLEKK

Mata kuyunya memandang kamarnya yang kosong. Pelan, di seret langkahnya menuju sebuah ranjang berukuran king size dengan sprei berwarna ocean blue, dan sebuah selimut tebal berwarna dark blue. Terdapat dua buah bantal dan juga sebuah guling di antara dua bantal itu.

Itu surganya.

Tanpa kata-kata, Ia duduk menepi di sisi ranjangnya. Di lepasnya sepatu kantornya itu dengan asal-asalan. Tanpa menanggalkan sang kaos kaki, Uchiha tampan itu beringsut merangkak naik pada kasur empuknya.

"Hhhh…."

Di tenggelamkannya wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas itu pada permukaan bantal yang dingin karena AC ruangan, Ia menggeram saat pening di kepalanya mulai terasa menyucuk lagi. Bukan hanya itu, perutnya serasa di kocok, tak enak. Mual.

Apa penyakit maagnya kambuh, heh?

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sosok seorang gadis berambut pink termangu di depan pintu, memperhatikan sang kepala keluarga yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat, sekilas Ia memperhatikan sepatu Sasuke yang membawa pasir ke dalam kamar mereka. Gadis itu menggeram pelan.

Ia harap, suaminya itu memiliki alasan manis yang dapat meredam marahnya untuk tidak mengamuk. Karena, hasil pel'annya tadi sudah di cemari―secara tidak langsung―oleh sang suami tercinta.

"Kenapa kau tak melepas sepatumu di luar, Sasuke-chan?" Sindirnya, merunduk mengambil sepatu hitam Sasuke lalu menjinjing sepatu itu ke belakang pintu dan menaruhnya di sana. Ia berbalik, kembali menuju Sasuke yang hanya menyahutinya dengan gumaman 'Hn' khasnya.

Gadis itu mengikat rambut sebahunya dengan tinggi.

"Hei," panggilnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya sejenak, mengintipnya dari ujung matanya, lalu kembali menaruh berat kepalanya pada sang bantal. Rasanya kepala chicken butt itu ingin meledak sekarang juga.

Sakura ikut beringsut duduk di pinggir Sasuke, Ia menyingkirkan rambut depan pria itu dengan jemarinya. Mengusapnya pelan. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, dengan nada syarat khawatir. Emeraldnya memperhatikan wajah suaminya yang mulai memerah karena demam. Detik kemudian, matanya terbelalak, saat merasakan suhu tubuh pria itu dalam takaran tidak wajar. Panas.

Alasan Sasuke kali ini tampaknya dapat di terima oleh sang istri, heh?

"Ya ampun Kami-Sama―" Ia mendekat pada wajah Sasuke, "―kau demam Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya, langsung di hadapan si pemuda. Matanya mengamati wajah Sasuke yang sebagian masih tertutup sebagian rambut depannya.

Bahkan saking dekatnya, Sasuke dapat merasakan nafas hangat lain selain nafasnya yang panas.

Tak melakukan hal yang berarti, pria itu menyahut. "Nggghhhh," desahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan," gadis itu menyentil jidat Sasuke yang kini tengah mengarahkan wajahnya menghadap Sakura yang tengah cemberut. Gadis pink itu melanjutkan, "kau itu manusia, bukan robot. Baka!"

Ujung bibir Sasuke menyungkit sedikit, Ia tersenyum tipis.

Perlahan, Ia mengubah posisinya, pria itu mengambil posisi setengah duduk di ranjang, dengan bantal yang menjadi sandaran. "Aku sakit Saku~"

Emerald Sakura mengerjap. Ikut menegakkan badannya, berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang kali ini tampaknya akan berbicara lagi.

"Kau galak sekali sih~" sambung pria itu, sembari mengulum bibir bawahnya. Mata onyxnya yang memang kuyu karena sakit, kini kian di per'imut.

He? Heh?

A-apa-apaan itu?

Sakura mengerjap tak percaya akan tingkah manja si pantat ayam itu.

Selama hidupnya dengan Sasuke, ini kali pertamanya pria itu memasang raut manjanya pada sang istri. Sesuatu banget ya?

Dengan tarikkan nafas, Ia mengelus pelan sisi kiri wajah si pria dengan lembut. "Maaf," gumamnya. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut kali ini. "Kau lucu kalau manja Sasuke-kun," kekehan pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

Sebagai jawaban, Sasuke malah mendengus keras. Mengalihkan wajahnya yang kali ini terasa panas karena malu. Bukan karena demamnya.

Pusing di kepalanya perlahan hilang, namun hidungnya terasa gatal dan perih.

"Hatchimmm!"

Sakura spontan menarik tubuhnya mundur, mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menutup mulutnya dengan reflex yang baik.

Pemuda itu mengusap gemas hidungnya. Sepertinya flu?

"Kau flu, tunggu di sini. Aku ambilkan obat."

Sakura akan beranjak, jika saja Sasuke tidak menariknya untuk kembali duduk. Pria itu memandang wajah kaget Sakura yang tengah menelaahnya. Tanpa di duga, pria itu mencium Sakura dengan dalam dan lama. Membuat si gadis spontan terbelalak dan mendorong jauh dada Sasuke. Tapi nihil, usahanya sia-sia.

Tangan pemuda itu erat mencengkram belakang kepalanya, menekan terus bibir milik gadis itu ke arahnya. Sedang tangan sebelahnya menarik turun dagu Sakura agar membuka mulutnya. Memberikan akses mudah.

Bukan Sakura tak suka Sasuke menciumnya. Tapi, masalahnya nafas Sakura sudah semakin menipis, dan pria itu tampaknya masih asik dengan 'kegiatannya' belum ada niatan melepas ciuman―ehm―panasnya pada Sakura. Membuat paru-paru Sakura terasa hampa dalam jangka panjang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pria itu baru melepas ciuman―panas―mereka.

Sakura menggeram, menghapus―entah salivanya atau saliva Sasuke―yang ada di ujung bibirnya. Matanya menyipit tak suka atas perlakuan si Sasuke barusan. Gadis itu berungkali menarik oksigen agar memenuhi paru-parunya yang tadi terasa kosong.

Seenaknya saja mencium orang!

"Dasar suami tak beretika," geramnya, "kau ini kenapa selalu seenaknya sih? Baka!" Sambungnya dengan nafas tersenggal.

Sasuke mengerjap, menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

'**Manis'**

"Kau ini demam atau apa, heh?"

"Aku hanya meniru apa yang ada di drama Korea yang kau tonton kemarin malam."

"_"

"Di mana, si pemuda mencium gadisnya di saat Ia tengah demam atau flu."

TUING!

"Dasar ayam mesum!"

Berikutnya, Sasuke terpaksa harus menghindar dari serangan err lemparan bantal―dan juga beberapa alat yang Sakura arahkan ke arahnya. Pemuda itu berlari keliling ruangan sampai akhirnya keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan cepat dan berdebam keras.

BUAGH

Satu buah guling melorot jatuh tepat mengenai badan pintu.

Gadis itu tersenggal, lompat berdiri dari ranjang 'mereka' dengan wajah garang.

"Mati saja kau Uchiha Sasuke no HENTAI!"

Di balik pintu, Uchiha bungsu itu menyandarkan punggungnya. Bibir Sasuke terangkat tinggi, menyeringai dengan tangan menyentuh jidatnya.

"Hn. Ternyata drama itu benar."

Panas Sasuke lumayan turun.

**~The end~**

**XXXXX**

**NA :**

Hell, kelakuan si Sasuke jangan di tiru ye, namanya juga fanfic―plakk―tapi soal bener nggaknya itu kalau ada yang mau nyoba boleh aja―apaannihorang―BAKAR!-

Ya, ya, ya, saia tau ini kegajean akut saia. Biarlah. Saia enjoy menuangkan ide gila saia dalam cerita ini, fufufufufufu―lolol-

Terimakasih sudah membaca

**Riview? (^―^)**


End file.
